Printed wiring boards are made of dielectric material and have traces thereon of conductive material which form printed wiring. Intricate wiring can be formed in this way. Multiple layers are provided in complex cases. Discrete components and/or integrated circuit packages are mounted on such boards. The conductors on the component packages extend through openings in the board and are electrically and mechanically connected to the board and its printed wiring by means of soldering. Quite often wave soldering is applied to the side of the board opposite the side on which the components and packages are mounted. This creates a circuit card assembly. The circuit card assembly is interconnected with other electrical and electronic structure by means of connectors associated with the circuitry.
Mechanical protection of such circuit card assemblies is desirable. In addition, it is desirable to protect such circuit card assemblies from electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, such circuit card assemblies can be improved.